My Love
by Yuiki Kagane VowFS
Summary: Rin memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Kaito dan pindah ke Amerika  Warning: Kaito/Miku, Kaito/Rin  My first Vocaloid fict
1. My Love

"Rin! Jangan pergi!"teriak seorang pria berambut biru "tidak Kaito! Kau telah menemukan Miku dan menjadikannya pacarmu! Aku tidak peduli padamu lagi!"balas cewek yang dipanggil Rin "you are my love, okay?"ujar Kaito "no!"kata Rin.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Hei,Miku!" kata Kaito "ada apa, Kaito?" tiba-tiba, CUP! Bibir Kaito mendarat di bibir Miku_

"aku MUAK dengan semua ini!" kata Rin "aku akan pergi ke amerika!"lanjut Rin

"kumohon jangan pergi Rin!"seru Kaito, namun apa daya Kaito? Rin sudah membeli tiket ke amerika dan seketika ia pergi untuk masuk ke pesawat karena dia hampir terlambat.

Beberapa hari setelah kepergian Rin, Kaito akhirnya ke bandara untuk membeli tiket ke amerika dan dia juga sudah mengemas barang-barang. 10 menit berlalu, akhirnya Kaito duduk dipesawat, 3 jam kemudian ia sudah sampai di bandara Amerika(?). 50 menit ia mencari hotel untuk ditempati, akhirnya Kaito lebih memilih menempati hotel Rin yang tidak diketahui oleh Kaito karena nama hotelnya adalah "KAGAMINE HOTEL" dan dia pun malas membaca nama hotelnya. "Satu kamar"kata Kaito "untuk berapa orang?"tanya pelayan yang bernama Meiko "satu" balas Kaito "lima puluh dollar" ucapnya, Kaito pun menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang dollar-an dari Akaito, temannya. "Mari saya tunjukkan kamar anda" ucap Meiko, Kaito pun mengikuti Meiko dari belakang. "ini kamar anda, kamar anda bersebelahan dengan kamar seorang pelanggan yang memiliki hotel ini yang bernama Kagamine Rin"jelas Meiko _"Rin!"_ pikir Kaito "Bisakah kau menaruh koperku di kamarku sementara aku kekamar Rin?" tanya Kaito sambil berharap- harap "Ngg… maaf, tapi nona Rin sedang pergi bersama tuan muda Len" kata Meiko sambil menunduk dengan harapan Kaito tidak akan membentaknya. Kaito terkejut, _siapa itu Len? Apa jangan-jangan…Len itu pacar Rin?"_

TO BE CONTINUED

Yukita: ngg….. gaje? Jelek? Terlalu gaje? Maaf, kalo jelek maklum saya baru

Di fanfiction

Faiz: No comment

Yukita: kok no comment?

Faiz: Saya gak bisa menilai

Yukita: *sweatdrop* Lagian kamu ini siapa?

Faiz: Go to hell!


	2. Kekasih Baru

DISCLAIMER: Vocaloid tetap milik Yamaha

Summary:Rin memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Kaito dan pindah ke Amerika

YOSH!akhirnya chapter 2 selesai RnR please!

KEKASIH BARU

_Siapa itu Len? Apa jangan-jangan… Len itu pacar Rin?,_ pikir Kaito "apakah kamu tahu Rin dan Len pergi kemana?" tanya Kaito "ngg….sepertinya mereka pergi ke Voca Café" jawab Meiko "tolong taruh koperku di kamarku lalu kunci dan simpan, nanti aku kembali dan mengambil kuncinya"jelas Kaito "baik".

_Klining, klining!_ "selamat datang!"sapa seorang pelayan, tetapi Kaito tidak memedulikan sapaan pelayan tadi, ia terus saja mencari Rin, dan akhirnya ketemu.

"Rin!"panggil Kaito, dengan kaget Rin menoleh "Kaito! Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Rin

"menyusulmu"jawab Kaito "dan siapa itu Len?"tanya Kaito sinis "Len adalah…" kata-kata Rin terputus oleh suara larian Kaito, Kaito sembari menjawab "aku akan pergi ke jepang besok!"teriak Kaito frustasi lalu meninggalkan Rin yang berwajah muram ke bandara Amerika "satu tiket ke jepang" "30 dollar" Kaito pun memberi 30 lembar uang dollar- an dan pulang ke hotel

Keesokan harinya

.

.

Kaito segera check out dan dengan segera ia langsung sampai dibandara dan membeli oleh-oleh untuk Meito, Mikuo, dan Dell.5 jam ia duduk di pesawat dan 30 menit kemudian ia turun dari pesawat dan mampir kerestoran yang ada di bandara Jepang yang bernama "Voca Resto& Café" lalu memesan 2 porsi es krim rasa coklat dan mint dan teh manis *Rakus amat*

(author: kita skip ya acara makannya…)

Dan mencari Mikuo yang katanya akan menjemputnya

Dan ketemu! Dell asyik ber sms – an dengan kekasihnya, Yowane Haku atau Haku

"Oi, Dell!" panggil Kaito "eh.. Kaito!"ucap Dell kaget. "ayo pulang" ajak Dell "oke" tanggap Kaito(author: kita skip lagi ya perjalanannya)

Tiba- tiba… _te nonet te nonet *_bunyi hp apaan tuh?* "ya, halo" "_Kaito, ini aku Akaito_" "oh… Akaito" "_aku punya pacar baru lho…_" "oh… siapa namanya?" "_Kagamine Rin_" jawab Akaito "APA?" jerit Kaito

….

Yukita: gaje kan? Jelek kan? RnR please!


	3. Bertemu Rin Kembali

Yukita balik lagi! Maaf apdet lama, lagi ujian plus liburan lupa bawa laptop! Tapi sekarang aku bawa ! jadi aku apdet sekarang !UGYAA ! hujaan ! mudah mudahan gak mati lampu ! kalo aku apdet lama lagi pas chapter 4 kalian bilang lewat review, ya….

Makasih buat Rin Kage No Kurokaze dan Faiz 'watertiger' Burrows yang udah ngingetin aku buat ngapdet! RnR pleaseeee! *puppy eyes*

DISCLAIMER: Vocaloid tetap milik Yamaha

Summary:Rin memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Kaito dan pindah ke Amerika

BERTEMU RIN KEMBALI CHAP. 3

"APA?" jerit Kaito "kenapa Kaito?"tanya Dell sambil terus menyetir mobil Avanza berwarna biru(?) "gak papa, Dell, kamu punya buku mitos cinta yang ampuh banget, kagak?"tanya Kaito "Nih. Baca baek-baek, ya…"kata Dell sambil menyerahkan buku mitos , Kaito pun membuka buku itu dengan cara asal-asalan plus abal- abalan dan membaca salah satu paragraf bertuliskan:

"JIKA KAMU MENGAJAK WANITA/GADIS YANG KAMU SUKAI KE GUNUNG SAAT MUSIM BUNGA EDELWEISS ATAU SAKURA, MAKA DIJAMIN 100% WANITA YANG KAMU AJAK AKAN SETIA, TIDAK BERPUTUS-PUTUS DAN JATUH HATI PADAMU"

"Dell… ini bener kagak?" tanya Kaito "Yup! Ntuh buku ampuh untuk narik berpuluh-puluh cewek!"seru Dell sambil memukul setir "Woi…. Elu ngasih info yg betul dong! Jangan abal-abalan gitu! Gua kagak ngerti!" balas Kaito "ya… itu salah lu sendiri dong! Gara2 elu kagak ngerti omongan gue yg superdupermegaultra keras banget!"jawabnya sambil meminum Latte yg sudah ada di hadapannya (Author: gaya banget! Pake minum Latte segala! Dell: *siap menghajar Author*) "Akaito, kau dimana?"tanya Kaito "_Aku lagi di Tarashi Odethisama!"_ "tunggu aku!" "_sip!" _ _tuut!_ "Dell" kata Kaito "apa?"tanya Dell "aku mau ke " TARASHI ODETHISAMA"!"teriak Kaito sambil mengenggam tangan "kagak usah sok pede banget"balas Dell kontan saja, wajah Kaito tiba- tiba saja menjadi merah padam tanda, "_awas kau, Dell!" _kata Kaito dalam hatinya "kau bilang apa?"tanya Dell "gak bilang apa-apa"wew! Kaito ngeles mirip Edward Elric! "Es krim! Cepet turun! Udah sampe TARASHI ODETHISAMA!" teriak Dell sambil membuka pintu mobil _JAZZ_ abu- abu "iya- iya! Tapi jangan panggil aku Es Krim, ya!Ntar elo gue jadiin es krim beneran rasa cokvanstraw*"sahut Kaito

- RIN POV-

"Akaito, siapa itu? Itu kan mobil Dell? Bersama siapa dia?"aku bertanya pada Akaito "masa gak tau? Dia kan adikku tercinta ~~~(Author: HUEKHUEK!)"sahut Akaito "Be… berarti… dia… Kaito?" tanyaku terbata-bata "yup!"Akaito tersenyum "a.. aku keluar dulu!"seruku pada Akaito "iya~~~"katanya sambil melambaikan tangan karena minum vodka akhirnya dia mabuk "Ka…." Kata-kataku terputus, tiba- tiba Kaito me.. MEMELUKKU DI DEPAN BANYAK ORANG! "K… Kaito…" kataku sambil blushing2 kagak jelas "jangan bicara"katanya dan menciumku lamaaaaaa seeeekkkkaaaalllliiii!

-END OF RIN POV-

-KAITO POV-

"jangan bicara"aku menyuruh Rin diam dan aku langsung menciumnya lamaaaaa sekaliiiiii "Berhenti!" teriak Akaito sambil melayangkan tangannya ke mukaku "Akaito! Lihat apa yg telah kau perbuat! Kau menampar adikmu sendiri sekaligus mantan pacarku!"Rin balas menampar Akaito. Wajah Akaito merah padam karena ditampar oleh pacarnya di depan orang banyak, kontan saja orang – orang langsung berhenti makan dan memasang wajah kasihan yg ditujukan kepada Akaito dan Kaito.

He~~ kayaknya terlalu pendek dan gak romance,ya ? pokoknya kalo ada masalah tentang fict gak romance ini padahal tulisannya romance, tanya lewat review aja, ya ! soalnya Yukita susah kalo lewat inbox…. Makanya, pake lewat review aja, ya ! pokoknya RnR, oke ?

*cokvanstraw = coklat, vanilla, strawberry


End file.
